Mr and Mr Smith
by Markoose
Summary: What happens when two assassins meet and end up passionately in love? What will their companies do to stop them? Where will they end up, together, or alone? M/M pairing. Altair/OC
1. The Other Assassin

The crowd bustled as he moved through the many people. His target was in plain sight, this was it, his mission was almost at an end.

Unaware of his impending doom, the corrupt leader walked on through the city of Damascus as if his guards could protect him from anything. Civilians looked in awe as the high ranking man walked straight by them, amongst them. Not for much longer.

The dark figure slid in between people without drawing any attention to himself, gradually getting closer and closer until...

The target fell, but not by his hand. A blade had come from elsewhere, another assassin had struck. He looked about for his rival, spotting a figure on the rooftops just as a guard spotted the shining glint of a blade concealed in the would-be assassin's sleeve. At once they yelled, and he ran, as fast as he could, away from the guards and towards the killer.

The chase was frantic, darting from beam to beam, rooftop to rooftop. However, the assassin was too fast for him and soon got out of sight and away. He stopped, looking in every direction for the missing hooded figure. The guards were moments away when a hand reached out of a curtained gazebo and dragged him in, out of sight.

The free hand of the grabber clasped over his mouth as the guards ran past looking for him. He looked up to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes that quickly darted away from the connection. The hooded man's skin was tanned, with stubble covering his chin and jaw.

Once the guards were long gone the stranger left as quickly as he had arrived.

"Wait, I don't need to know who you work for, but you can at least tell me your name."

"My name?... Altair." He said before leaving the failed Assassin behind on the rooftop, hoping the two of them would meet again.

This was the story of Artix, his life in the third crusade, and his constant and regular run-in's with an assassin named Altair.


	2. Returning The Favour

For an assassin, Altair was surprisingly easy to find. Artix found no difficulty in tracking him to Acre, no doubt where someone was going to be killed shortly. Making it his new job to find and get to the target before Altair, Artix set about listening, and watching for the right person.

The Assassin was after a man named William de Montferrat; he was the ruler of Acre and was supposedly tyrannical. Artix snuck into the fortress that William would reside in that day, taking the clothes of a servant and pretending to work there. He waited for Altair to arrive before striking. From the shadows, as William sat alone in his study, looking up to see who had opened the door, a blade slid across his neck.

Altair stepped into the room as the target fell to the floor, a servant standing over the body. However, on closer inspection, Altair saw that they were no servant, it was in fact the other assassin who he had run into in Damascus. A sly smile came his way from the figure.

"One more thing and I'll call us even." Said Artix.

"And what would that be?" he replied.

Artix threw the knife at Altair who caught it with a quick hand. If Artix throw had failed, then why was he still smiling?

"GUARDS!! AN ASSASSIN!!" he shouted, looking gleefully at the expression of dawning on Altair's face before he sprinted out of the room.

He ran high and low, along walls and across beams. Guards waited for him at the gate to the fortress, without any hope of letting him pass.

Just then a hand grabbed him and pulled him close. It was Artix, hiding him from the guards. "Hold me close" he said, dragging Altair's body nearer to his own. Understanding that it would make them look inconspicuous Altair agreed and pressed his body weight against the others.

They waited there for a while, until the guards had gone by and realised they had lost them completely. For a moment, Artix felt the two of them get closer and closer, the tension building, but then Altair turned and walked away.

"Wait, I know your name, don't you want mine?" He asked.

"I already know it" Altair said, before disappearing once more into the crowd.


	3. Missing You

Artix didn't see Altair for a while after their last little encounter. He even gradually convinced himself that he was beginning to miss the cloaked man. His rugged appearance and his deep, husky voice were definitely ones to be longed for, but the concept had somewhat snuck up on the young assassin.

Artix's next target was in a place called Masayf, a small fortress town on the edge of the holy lands. Not many people moved in and out of the city, so getting in would be difficult, and that was just for the town. His target would be located within the fortress, guarded heavily. A basket weaver delivered baskets to the fortress regularly, so once he was inside the town walls, Artix would be best of getting in that way.

The gate to the town was far too risky to get through, but there was a river that ran alongside the town, in a valley, which would provide as a good way inside, provided Artix's climbing skills were up to scratch.

After a short boat ride and a long climb up to the edge of the town, Artix found himself surrounded by villagers and townsfolk, perfect cover for the trained assassin. The basket weaver was far too engrossed in his conversation to notice Artix slip into a basket already loaded onto the cart that was about to take him right into the fortress.

For such a dangerous situation to be found in, Artix found it surprisingly easy to be avoided. He soon found himself within the walls, sneaking through the thin, cold, dark corridors of the fortress. As he approached the room he was aiming for, he loosened a blade from its holder and prepared for a swift and silent strike.

He slid the door open and saw the target, hunched over a desk, writing something. He snuck closer to the enemy, preparing to make his escape. The target was an old man, a leader of some sort of organisation (Artix was not told the details and he could find nothing out) and he had to be stopped.

As Artix swung the small blade down, the old man span and grabbed the attacking hand. Surprisingly strong for his old age, he knocked the assassin back against a wall.

"I wondered when you'd get here, I had the liberty of informing my guards you're here, you may want to start running."

And he did. Artix didn't stop. He knew that he was being chased, although he never looked back, through fear that he might not like what he saw. He lost as many guards as he could amongst the crowd and ducked into a small abandoned building to hide. He was followed in by someone he did not expect and, contrary to his previous feelings, was not glad to see.

"Did you miss me?" Artix asked Altair.

"I never miss."


	4. Fighting With Passion

Altair lunged at Artix. Knocking over a table covered in bottles and papers. Artix immediately lunged back, hoping to be able to match the more muscular man in skill rather than brawn. He was thrown straight to the floor, where he promptly got a strong kick in the ribs. In defence he span slightly, tripping Altair over as he climbed to his feet.

Grabbing a bottle from the nearby shelf, he brought it down with force across Altair's face, making a cut across his left cheek. Artix was soon struck back with a chair in the chest as the other man got up.

Altair began to run at Artix, who managed to use his speed against him, ducking out the way just in time and thrusting him into a large shelf unit. As Altair span around, he was greeted with a fist in the face, which made the cut on his cheek sting like crazy. He soon responded by returning the favour to Artix, making his lip bleed with the force of the almighty backhand.

Altair grabbed Artix and swung him around to a wall, grabbing his throat and pushing him a little way up it. Artix tried to fight back by punching and clawing at Altair, and squeezing him with his legs.

Using the strength and force of Artix's legs against him, Altair took the opportunity to take his hands and hold them above his head, stopping any attacks. For a moment he thought he was safe, until Artix head butted him square in the face. He realised he was about to do it again when he pressed his lips against the others, inside he lied to himself, saying what he was doing was merely to stop the head butts, when deep down he knew he was doing it because everything that had just happened was shockingly sexy.

Artix kissed back angrily, almost as if the kiss was a fight on its own. Soon enough the kiss did become a fight, not only for space with their tongues, but for air, as they both realised they needed to breath.

Altair pressed up against Artix who continued to kiss passionately from where he was being held. He then wildly threw him down on the broken table, climbing on top of him. He began to slide his hood down, but Artix went to stop him. After a quick jab with his knee, he continued to remove the hood, revealing his dark brown messy hair, his masculine jaw covered in stubble, his bright blue eyes. He slid his cloak down to his belt, revealing his muscular chest.

Artix flipped him over so he was on top as he began to strip. Altair flicked with his belt, yanking it off so he could take off the rest of his clothes, before helping Artix with his own. They both moved together, not caring about how much they hurt, whether from their cuts and bruises or what they were lying on or what they were doing to each other.

Once they were done, they lay in the broken house together, using only Altair's white robe to cover them on the floor.


End file.
